Friendship,
by Last.one.02
Summary: They were best friends, until a man came into one of their lives. That changed everything. Best friends became just coworkers and that's it. One of them is happy, the other not so much. I mention no names, so can you figure out who they are ?


It was late night. The clouds were covering the sky over capital city. People were partying, some were working, enjoying a quiet night with their loved ones and some were spending the night alone in home.

There was two of them. They were best friends, always hanging out, taking trips everywhere. They got close a lot faster than people usually do. It was rare, but it happened. It didn't take a week before strangers became friends.

She was new in the building, but not new at the job, sort of. True, she had never been investigating murders, robberies, kidnapping, embezzlement... That part was new, but waving with gun and playing the good guy was her work. Had been for a while. And she was good at it and she also loved her work, she loved making world a safer place. She absolutely loved it. The investigative side gave her job more meaning and she loved it too. Her boss was not easy to work with, her partner was impossible and the medically educated man talked with dead people, but still she loved her new job. And of course making a new good friend added some perks to it. She loved it. Until... Until she didn't that much. Her new best friend got a boyfriend. And that's when it all started going down.

A few weeks ago they would have been in the bar at this moment, enjoying their drinks and bashing her partner. It would have been fun, but there was this guy. She was not angry at the man, she just didn't like him. She might be a little jealous, because her favorite NCIS worker is hanging out with him, instead of her. It doesn't matter actually. They are not married and don't have to spend every minute together. Except golden eyes don't have anyone else, green ones have. There is the difference.

An agent has been looking at her phone for the past fifteen moments. Deciding between calling her best friend or not. Maybe possibly calling her partner to hang out. But since it's a Friday night, he probably is out already with some woman. Finally she decided against it. Right call. Her friend was with her boyfriend and partner was indeed out with a woman. And she was home alone.

A girl looked past her coffin into the mirror. She looked great. Her black hair was loose on her back, her make-up was perfect. Her black dress fit on her nicely – it brought out all the curves it had to. The dress made her look even better she thought she looked usually. But today was a big day – she was going out on a date with very special person. Everything had to be perfect.

The doorbell rang.

She went to the door and saw her guy there. He was smiling, when she appeared. He gave her a bucket of flowers. These weren't usual black ones, instead these were dark red roses. It didn't matter, they looked beautiful to her.

"Thank you, these are beautiful," She said.

"Just like you," he said and kissed her hand.

"Oh... you are perfect. I'm gonna put the flowers in water and then I'm ready to go," She said and disappeared in the apartment for a moment.

He waited in the hallway. He leaned against the wall. His green eyes shining as happiness took over. He still couldn't believe he was going out with her. They had worked together for years and none of them ever made a move. But then suddenly they met in a bar and everything happened so fast. Then the next moment they were going out secretly. His boss would kill him for this, but he wasn't here.

They arrived at the restaurant. He used the glass outside to gave the last fix to his hair. She laughed at the silly movement – his hair looked good before. Inside he helped her with her coat and took off his. He offered her his hand, when they were lead to their table. He pulled out a chair for her before sitting across her. He acted like a gentleman and not like a frat boy like he usually does at work. She actually liked the mood changes, it's like she was dating one man and working together with another. And it was good. Somehow she felt safe with him no matter how he acted. She just enjoyed spending time with him.

At the same time a brown-haired woman was home alone. She had thrown her cell away from her sight, so she won't even think about calling her friend. She had to think about something else. Somehow her thoughts flew from her best friend to her partner. Somehow her partner stole her attention lately. She had been thinking about him and how he has changed. The change happened around the time Abby got herself a boyfriend. He was sometimes like a normal human being – he didn't make jokes of everything and stopped going through her things. She liked it, but somehow she wanted to get that extra attention from her partner. All she could think about were his green eyes, his messy hair and his movie references. She was thinking about those things and realized, that she wants to be the woman he is going out with.

In the restaurant, a woman and a male enjoyed their wine in silence. They had eaten the main dish and it was their mutual agreement to pass the dessert. So they looked at each other, one hand holding the wine and the other on table. Her hand was on top of his and he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. She was happy and he was happy because she was happy. They were happy in each other company.

Soon they had finished their dinner. They walked out hand in hand. She leaned a little on his side and he loved it. He loved having her close. He loved her. Her warmth brought lite to the day and her smile made the day easier to pass.

At the time another NCIS worker had decided to go wait for her friend. She needed to talk to her. She changed her clothes, took her phone and left home. She decided to walk, because her friend lived pretty close. She heard her heels clicking on the sidewalk, her breathing was even and her heart was happy. She reached her destination. The windows were dark – she was not home. So she walked across the street and sat down on a bench. Her visual on the door was not so good, because there was a bush in front of her. But still she sat there and waited.

He drove her back home. He got out of car and opened the door for her. She smiled. He took her hand and walked her to the door. He took her hands in his.

"Thank you for a perfect night," she said.

"Thank you for making in perfect," he said.

He used his trademark smile on his face and she used hers.

"When are we going out again ?" she asked.

"Whenever you want," he said.

"Then we'll do it tomorrow," she decided.

"I'll make reservations," he said and smiled.

He took a step closer to her. He put his one arm around her waist and the other tilted her face. They shared a look and he gently placed his lips over hers. It was not their first kiss, but somehow every kiss with her felt like a first kiss to him. She felt good and kissed him back. Her hands moved around his neck, pressing herself closer to him.

The kiss was hungry and passionate. They wanted each other and they wanted it bad. They had the feelings of new lovers and they couldn't get enough of each other. Beside they worked together and couldn't do anything at work, because their relationship was still a secret.

"You wanna come in ?" she asked him with alluring voice.

"I'd love to," he said and smiled.

She took his hand and lead him to the hallway and then to the inside of her small apartment. She closed the door and turned on the lights. They moved in the living room trying to pull each other clothes off. She had forgotten to pull the curtains on and at this moment she didn't care as her mouth found his. But in fact she should have cared about the curtains.

One pair of golden eyes saw a car pulling up. She knew the car was familiar, but she didn't know how she knew it. She saw a man coming out and then opening the door for a girl. The girl was friend and the guy seemed oddly familiar. They moved in front of the door. They talked and then shared a kiss. Then they went inside. The light was on and the two of them came to sight. The guy looked outside and the agent felt her heart breaking into million little pieces. Her best friend was daring her partner, who she might have feelings for.

Without looking back she walked away, her brown hair flying behind her. She moved fast without looking back. Her heels made a lot of noise in the quiet street, but she didn't care. A few tears ran down her cheek and then a few more. And then they started falling like rain. She couldn't take it anymore. She let her pain out.

In home she took out the bottle of tequila and without a second thought she started emptying the bottle. She felt the warm liquor burn her throat, but she didn't care. This NCIS agent just wanted to numb the pain for tonight.


End file.
